T & K
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "He reached forwards tentatively then paused, was this really the right thing to do?" A short little late night fic written as a celebration of my birthday.  I'm ultra sad 'cause it's me celebrating it but whatever  Anyways please R&R


**Disclaimer: I now own Digimon, after some difficult legal disputes and several fist fights at a certain not-to-be-named club mean that I now own Degimon, which is the lesser known counterpart :3**

**Hey so here is my birthday wish, I wish to give you all a fic, I wrote it yesterday and wrote from ten pm till midnight so I'm pretty sure it is abysmal. I promise I'll rewrite it at a later date but I just wanted to release it and see what ya'll think of my late night inspiration.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>T.K stood there, patiently tapping his foot softly on the stone pavement outside of the house's front door. There was a soft lacing of pure white snow covering the entire city. It made T.K feel calm, on today, his birthday. The snow swept along the pathway and brushed T.K. He was wearing a blue hooded jumper with white fur inside and grey jogging bottoms. He wore a woollen hat with an asymmetric pattern of blue and red stripes on it. He was wearing an old pair of worn, white trainers on his feet and his hair was messy and unruly. All in all today was probably not the best day to be doing this.<p>

He reached forwards tentatively then paused, was this really the right thing to do? Yeah, he guessed it was. He reached forwards and pressed the doorbell. After a while of not hearing an answer he began to shuffle nervously in the snow, partially because of the cold but it was mainly his nerves. His heart thumped inside his chest and his mind swam with thoughts of what if.

The door opened and a friendly face appeared. "Hey, T.K" she chirped. She wore a white apron over a red shirt and cream trousers. Her hair was brown but greying.  
>"Hey, Mrs. Kamiya, is Kari in?" T.K asked as his teeth began to chatter.<br>"Oh yeah, I'll go get her" Mrs. Kamiya replied with a hearty laugh as she turned and walked across the peach wooden flooring and up the cream carpeted stairs, using the dark brown, mahogany banister for balance. She turned and looked back at T.K "You can come in if you want, honey" she laughed as she walked out of view. T.K nodded, despite the fact she was already gone and stepped inside, grateful for the warmth. He closed the door, softly, careful not to disturb Tai. He wasn't here to see him.

He looked around the house, straight forwards was the hallway which led off to the living room on the first left and on the second left it was the dining room with the kitchen straight ahead. Slightly to the right were the stairs which had a small brown bookcase at their foot with a vase of petunias sat on top. He brushed them with his fingertips, they were beautiful. He sniffed in deeply and smiled. The walls were wallpapered with cream wallpaper with a pattern of white flowers all over. Pictures of Kari and Tai were hung along the wall that headed upstairs.

Eventually Kari appeared at the top of the stairs in nothing but her pink pyjamas with white bunnies on. She wore fluffy green frog slippers and had a sleepy smile on her face. She yawned as she looked down at T.K. "Hey T.K" she mumbled as she walked downstairs slowly.  
>"Hey... Kari" T.K replied with a slight stutter of nervousness. Even like this she was truly gorgeous to him.<br>"Wha' ya wan'?" she asked, clearly too tired to use full, proper words.  
>"I wanted to talk to you" T.K replied quickly and with a big grin plastered across his face.<br>"Okay, come upstairs in a minute. I'm goin' to get changed." Kari explained as she stumbled back upstairs out of view.

T.K panicked, he had nothing to give her. He turned his head and saw the vase. That was it! He grabbed one of the flowers and held it loosely in his hand so he didn't crush it. A flower was so romantic! "Is this the right thing to do?" he mumbled to himself, still in personal turmoil. "Of course it is" he mumbled back to himself, he looked up to see Mrs. Kamiya walking downstairs with a basket of washing. He hid the flower quickly, not wanting to be caught. Mrs. Kamiya smiled cheekily to him and walked past him and into the kitchen without saying a word.

"Come on up!" Kari shouted. It broke the daydream T.K was having instantly. He looked up the stairs and frowned, wondering if it was real. "T.K! You can come up!" Kari bellowed. T.K grinned, it was real.  
>"Coming!" he called back as he took off his shoes and headed upstairs, careful not to knock the paintings that hung on the walls. He turned at the top of the stairs and looked around. There was a room straight ahead, one to the right and two to the left. Kari's was straight ahead if he remembered right.<p>

He opened the door and held out the flower. "Hey T.K" Tai mumbled as he walked over to the door in nothing but faded blue boxers and took the flower, cleaning his ear with the stem and handing it back. "Here for Kari?" he asked sleepily, yawning as he walked into the bathroom to the right.  
>"Yeah" T.K mumbled back as he heard Tai sit down on the toilet.<br>"Sounds like fun. Make sure that I get hourly updates" Tai announced as he began to urinate, bathroom door open. T.K cringed and walked off quickly to the room to the left of Tai's. He heard the bathroom door finally closed and was immensely grateful.

He knocked this time, hiding the flower. "Kari?" he asked as he stood at the door patiently.  
>"Come on in stupid, you don't have to knock!" Kari laughed from somewhere in the room. T.K tentatively swung the door open and looked to see Kari stood by the window. He slipped inside and closed the white, wooden door. The floor had a purple carpet and the walls were wallpapered a sky blue with paintings of varying degrees of skill painted on top. T.K immediately sighted out the one he had done in light pink. It was of a heart with 'T+K' in the middle. People had just assumed that because the '+' was badly drawn it was a period rather than a plus sign so he had been called vain for a week, mainly by Davis who had been with Kari at the time.<p>

"Hey" Kari chirped as she turned around from the window and pushed herself away from the white plank of wood that split the window in two. The windows were full length and took up Kari's entire left wall; down below was the front garden, covered in a beautiful white blanket. Her bed was to the right of T.K as he stood in the entrance of the room and on the back wall next to her bed was a robust, fit-to-bursting pink wardrobe. On the final wall was a white dresser with make-up and other items splayed across it and a large, full length mirror.  
>"Hey" T.K mumbled as he walked in and watched Kari walk past him and sit on her bed. She threw some clothes to the floor and patted the space next to her. T.K smiled back and sat down next to her. "Hey" he mumbled as he sat down. He was so stupid, was that the only word he knew!<br>"You already said that, cutie" Kari giggled and then kissed him on the cheek, softly. It made his heart pound against his ribcage and his brain turn to mush.

"Ah- I-" T.K stuttered, Kari turned her head and smiled  
>"Go on" she encouraged him with her kind smile.<br>"I got you this" T.K announced quickly, producing the flower from behind his back. Kari smiled and sniffed it.  
>"Thanks" she mumbled.<br>"I picked it out special – just for you" T.K added, without thinking.  
>"I know, from the vase downstairs?" Kari laughed.<br>"Ah- I-" T.K stuttered in protest.  
>"It's okay, I love it" she chirped, pecking him on the lips for just a second. T.K felt himself blushing so he turned his head quickly, looking the other way, at the drawings.<p>

"Do you remember when we did this bit, and you wrote your name in a love heart, Davis still hasn't let that go" Kari laughed, placing the flower behind her ear. T.K laughed too, half-heartedly.  
>"Yeah..." he mumbled.<br>"You're quiet today..." Kari whispered in his ear, spinning his head playfully to face her. T.K felt his blushing still ongoing so he flipped his hood up and turned his head back. "Game on!" Kari shouted leaping on him and pinning him down. T.K struggled but Kari just grinned mischievously. "I am triumphant!" she shouted, lifting one of her hands to pump her fist in the air. T.K took his chance and tickled her side, making her roll around on the bed, laughing raucously. "T.K, stop it!" she exclaimed between tears of laughter. He leapt on top of her and pinned her down. As he did his hood fell down and Kari saw his scarlet red cheeks. "Owh... you little cutie!" Kari exclaimed with a cheesy grin.

T.K frowned. Kari saw his face and giggled. She pushed with her arms and then rocked her body, flipping their positions over so that she was back on top. She had always been stronger than T.K, much to his displeasure. However he imagined it would come in use at times... Kari broke his thought train with her cute laughter. "Are you blushing Mr. Takaishi?" Kari chided with quickly growing grin.  
>"No!" T.K protested.<br>"Yes you are!" Kari laughed. "Is it all this hot... sweaty… rolling about?" she breathed in a tremendously sexy voice, touching him on the chest with the tip of her finger and winking. T.K felt himself become aroused quickly as she rubbed her body on his in a joking manner. She paused as she felt him get aroused too. "Oooh, steady on!" Kari laughed, leaping off him.

T.K covered his embarrassment with a feathery pink throw pillow. Kari laughed but covered her mouth as she saw him blushing more than ever. "Come on now. It's not that bad, we are friends. It's fine" Kari said, comfortingly.  
>"But we aren't..." T.K began, quickly wishing he could snatch the words back.<br>"What do you mean?" Kari asked, sitting down next to him.  
>"I- I mean- nothing." T.K stuttered.<br>"Yes you do, now speak up!" Kari ordered, pinching his ear.  
>"Okay, Okay! Let go!" T.K exclaimed, as his face scrunched up in pain. He wriggled violently, trying to escape her grasp. Kari nodded eventually and released his ear. "Well... d'you remember my name in the heart?" T.K asked. Kari stifled a laugh after a glare from T.K and nodded. "Well, look again" he mumbled, shuffling over to it.<p>

Kari turned her head and looked at the heart. A 'T' and a 'K' it was T.K's nickname... T.K grabbed a marker pen from Kari's mess of items on her bed and drew over the plus sign more clearly. "T... and... K...?" Kari mumbled.  
>"Think..." T.K encouraged her, tapping the letters with the pen. Kari stopped, completely motionless she stared, shocked as the realisation hit her like a tsunami. T.K realised what had happened and slumped down as he saw her get up and walk over to the window without making a single sound.<p>

T.K had known that she had loved him for the longest time and that was why he'd gathered up the courage to reciprocate his own hidden feelings. They had been awkward around each other for far too long. "Kari...?" T.K mumbled slowly.  
>"Mmm?" Kari replied, without turning her head.<br>"Was that... wrong?" T.K asked.  
>"Yes!" she blurted out "You know I like you, so why are you taking the-" Kari was cut off as her phone vibrated, it was Tai. She typed back a quick message confirming that she and T.K weren't up to anything and then looked back at T.K. "Yeah... where was I? Oh yeah! Seriously T.K! I mean, there is just no need!" Kari shouted. T.K walked over to her slowly, cautious.<p>

They looked at each other for a while before T.K made the first move. He leaned in, ready to plant a kiss on Kari's lips. Kari thought differently. She reached forwards and grabbed T.K by the waist, pulling him towards her. As their faces met she spun and launched him out of her bedroom window. T.K looked at her in shock as her wild, primitive fury consumed her. As soon as he hit the glass he covered his eyes and face with his arms and pulled his hood up. Kari was immediately consumed with regret; she tried to grasp him as he fell, and failed. He flew down like a rock and landed in the snow below. Kari screamed, terrified and shivering. "T.K!" She shrilly screamed. Her voice was shaky and filled with sadness.

T.K didn't move, not even slightly. "Please..." she whispered, sobbing softly as she looked at the boy she loved; lay in the snow, motionless.

"I officially don't like your window" T.K grumbled, moving slightly as he climbed out of the piles of broken glass and got to his feet.  
>"You idiot!" Kari shouted, feeling bad for nearly admitting her love to the world.<br>"Come on down, the snow is fine!" T.K laughed, coughing deeply and rubbing his chest as the pain dug into his lungs. Kari laughed and leapt through the gap in the glass. T.K moved underneath her as she fell and caught her. They fell to the ground when he caught her in his arms.

Kari laughed and gasped as she realised T.K's face was breathless. "Oh sorry!" Kari exclaimed, moving to climb off.  
>"Don't leave" T.K mumbled, pulling her closer to his face slowly and gently he touched her lips with his own. Kari deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and using her tongue. T.K reciprocated her kissing and Kari moved directly on top of him. They hugged each other while they kissed until Kari lifted her head up. Her soft, brown hair brushed T.K's face and neck, making him smile with glee as the smell of apricots filled his senses.<br>"So does this mean-" Kari began to ask but she was interrupted by a gentle tug from T.K as he began to kiss her again, they pulled apart.  
>"It means that you two are going out! Get in there T.K; it took you long enough Mr. Snail!" Tai shouted down with a big grin. They both looked up at him and started to laugh, uproariously, rolling around in the snow, together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated and if you leave me a review you will actually be making my day as it is my birthday :D<strong>

**Anyways yeah, bear in mind it's kind of like a rough draft before you flame me so hard (a little hard is fun though :3)**

**P.S I don't actually own Digimon or Degimon :(**

**_Okay so above I have now rewritten it slightly, I hope you like it even more than the first draft. It is just small stuff but I'm a perfectionist. Rewritten it again :D_**


End file.
